tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Cents
Ten Cents *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 1 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Ten Cents is Captain Star's first tug, a 'harbour switcher' who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920's, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with a Cockney accent. He serves as the main protagonist of TUGS. Bio Ten Cents is one of the younger Star Tugs. He has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but he is strong willed and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him and never fails to stand up for others. He is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City, Ten Cents' whistle/hooter was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's - it's tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in a quick double-or-triple-bursts - the audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode 'Jinxed' when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug Boomer. Ten Cents works mainly with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smaller switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents were the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or the Duchess. Salty's Lighthouse In Salty's Lighthouse, Sunshine (who was portrayed as female) was his sister and he looked up to Hercules like a big brother. He was voiced by Ian James Corlett. Lead Character? Although Tugs did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all 13 episodes, usually in a major role, and was the character most used in merchandising. Ten Cents had the same model basis as Zip and Zug did. He was also the tug depicted in the TUGS logo. Appearances Television *''Sunshine (episode)'' *''Pirate'' *''Trapped'' *''Jinxed'' *''Quarantine'' *''High Winds'' *''Ghosts'' *''Up River'' *''Warrior (episode)'' *''High Tide'' *''Munitions'' *''Regatta'' *''Bigg Freeze'' Books *''Kidnapped'' *''Run Aground'' (cameo) *''Nothing to Declare'' *''Treasure Hunt'' *''Loading Grain'' *''The Race'' *''The Missing Barge'' Voice Actors * Simon Nash (TUGS) * Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) * Shigeru Nakahara (Japan) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) Gallery Ten Cents - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|"Ten Cents" in the TUGS PhotoBooks Image:tencents3.jpg Image:Ghosts.jpg|Ten Cents with his scared face. Image:ten cents.gif Image:Ten Cents 2.jpg|Puzzled/Confused Ten Cents Image:778px-Tencentstugs.jpg Image:Angry ten cents.jpg|An angry Ten Cents Sunshine38.png Image:Ten Cents shut eyes.jpg|Ten Cents with his eyes closed Image:TenCents.jpg Image:Ten Cents 6.jpg Image:Ten Cents7.jpg SunshineandTenCents.JPG|Ten Cents and Sunshine Image:Sunshine35.png Image:Sunshine115.png TUGS logo.JPG|Ten Cents in the TUGS logo TenCentsinRegatta.jpg TenCentsinJinxed.jpg TenCents(Smiling)inBiggFreeze.JPG|Ten Cents in "Bigg Freeze" chrislloyd_10centswhistle.jpg|Ten Cent's Whistle Merchandise Gallery Image:ERTL Ten Cents.jpg|ERTL model Ten Cents Toy 1.jpg TUGS Bath 1.jpg TUGs100piecepuzzle.JPG|Ten Cents and Sunshine in a 100 piece jigsaw puzzle TenCentstoyback.jpg TenCentstoy.JPG ERTLTenCentsPackaging.png|ERTL Ten Cents Packaging JapaneseTenCentsHeadTurningBankboxwithbargeandparts.jpg JapaneseTenCentsHeadTurningBankbox.jpg Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Tugboats